Concerto pour Sorcier
by LXS
Summary: Alors qu'Harry revient de sa troisième année de Poudlard, sa tante absente, son oncle se déchaine contre lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

Résumé : _Alors qu'Harry revient de sa troisième année de Poudlard, sa tante absente, son oncle se déchaine contre lui. Lorsqu'elle revient au 4 Privet Drive, elle retrouve son neveu dans un triste état et décide de contacter des personne pouvant les aider tous les deux. _

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Les blabla présent dans la fic :

**anglais**

_français_

_***fourchelang***_

*elfique*

_*démoniaque*_

Prologue

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était revenu chez lui et déjà il priait pour repartir. Les premiers jours, son oncle l'avait totalement ignoré, il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et lui passait un repas par jour. Et puis un soir alors qu'il était particulièrement saoul, Vernon pénétra dans la chambre de son neveu, se jeta sur l'adolescent et se mit à le battre avec violence avant de le violer. Harry s'était protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis lorsqu'il avait sentit les intentions de son oncle, il avait essayé d'échapper à cette nouvelle torture.

Mais l'homme, plus imposant que l'enfant, lui donna un coup de poing dans la tête, l'assommant à moitié et put lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Pendant cette douloureuse torture, Harry essaya vainement de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il essaya de réprimer des nausées mais c'était difficile. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps lorsque son oncle le força à avaler sa semence. Et ce fut ainsi durant deux semaines. L'enfant préférait se laisser mourir que de continuer à vivre cette atroce vie.

Un jour après son retour alors que Vernon n'était pas là, Pétunia alla voir son neveu qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Elle avait dû s'absenter mi-juin afin d'assister à plusieurs conférences liés à ses activités, en tant que Conseillère auprès des élus locaux et Présidente de plusieurs associations dans le quartier. Elle monta rapidement les marches, elle avait trouvé plusieurs livres de magie intitulés,_ la magie sans baguette, comment se défendre face aux forces obscures, magie noir, magie blanche comment bien utiliser son don _à Londres qui pourraient intéresser Harry.

Tous deux avaient une réelle relation mère-fils, et le tout sans que ni Dudley, ni Vernon n'en sache rien. Elle lui apportait même un vrai repas chaque jour lorsque son mari avait le dos tourné. Elle était si impatiente de revoir son fils de cœur. Elle arriva devant la porte bardée de verrou, qu'elle ouvrit en levant les yeux au ciel marmonnant quelques insultes à l'encontre de son mari. Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre et allait pour dire à Harry qu'elle était enfin de retour et qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir lorsqu'elle vit la forme ensanglantée qu'était son fils, près de son lit qui avait définitivement rendu l'âme. La pièce était glaciale, et bien que les rideaux soient tirés, elle restait très sombre.

L'enfant était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le sol, la peau glacée, les lèvres commençant à bleuir. Prise de panique, la jeune femme se précipita vers le téléphone dans la chambre conjugale pour appeler les secours. Puis retourna auprès de Harry qu'elle recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Elle ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage son fils, alors à contre cœur elle le laissa à terre. Elle prit tout de même un parchemin, et écrivit à la hâte un mot pour Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda à Hedwige de conduire ce petit mot aux deux hommes de toute urgence, en priant pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement auprès de Harry. Elle les connaissait bien, elle savait que Sirius était le parrain de Harry, tout comme elle était sa marraine. Remus lui était plus un oncle. Remus et Pétunia avaient continués une correspondance secrète après le meurtre de James et Lily, ainsi que l'envoi de Sirius à Azkaban. Tous deux étaient d'accord sur l'innocence de Sirius, et le lycanthrope venait de temps à autres afin d'aider Pétunia dans l'éducation du jeune homme, qui faisait plus de magie accidentel que n'importe quel autre enfant sorcier.

Contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, Lily et Pétunia s'entendaient à merveille. Seul Vernon n'aimait pas la sœur de sa femme. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées quand la sonnette retenti Elle se leva, descendit rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva face à face avec les deux anciens maraudeurs, Hedwige sur l'épaule de Remus.

**-Entrez**, fit-elle en se poussant légèrement, **les secours ne devraient pas tarder. Je vais vous conduire à lui...**

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison et suivirent, sans prononcer aucun mot, une Pétunia Evans totalement choquée et tremblante. Elle entra la première dans la chambre et laissa la place aux deux hommes, avant de partir attendre les secours. Quelques minutes plus tard Sirius descendit, ne supportant pas de voir son filleul dans cet état.

**-Tuni comment tu vas toi ? **Demanda Sirius réellement inquiet pour la jeune femme.** Si tu es d'accord lorsqu'il ira mieux, nous l'enverrons au centre Sainte Trinité en France.**

**-Je ne sais pas...** souffla la femme.** Et du moment qu'il est loin d'ici tout me va Patmol... Je ne comprends pas comment Vernon à put faire ça... **Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Le maraudeur prit tendrement son amie dans ses bras et la réconforta doucement, lui disant que rien n'était de sa faute et que maintenant Harry irait mieux. Lorsqu'elle fini par se calmer, elle demanda à Sirius qu'il lui parle de ce fameux centre.

**-Sainte Trinité est un centre hospitalier/école pour Sorciers ayant subit un traumatisme violent, ils privilégient la thérapie par les arts, et ils prévoient d'autres activités. Mais surtout il y a de nombreuses heures avec des psychothérapeutes, qui peuvent intervenir rapidement en cas de problème puisqu'ils dorment sur place. Ce n'est pas un hôpital psychiatrique, bien que ça en ai tout à fait l'aspect. Ce centre est en France. Je sais que tu es française par ton père et que tu as gardé ta nationalité, il faudra juste faire en sorte que Harry et Dudley aient leur nationalité également. Moi je l'ai eu il y a longtemps tout comme Mus. Nous vous suivrons, je vais faire une demande de dossier pour Harry dans cette école et cette année il restera loin de Poudlard. Et tu devras voir avec Dudley pour ce qu'il veut suivre comme cours. **

**-Je connais cette école... **Murmura Pétunia en se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec sa sœur, **une amie de Lily y avait été envoyé après avoir vue sa famille être massacré par Tom... **

Elle allait continuer mais fut interrompu par la sonnette, les secours venaient d'arriver. Harry fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital St Grâce dans un coma profond. Il fut installé en soins intensifs, Remus resta avec lui, pendant que Sirius et Pétunia rassemblaient les affaires de la jeune femme dans des malles que faisaient apparaître l'animagus. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, la jeune femme donna à Sirius l'autorisation de transplaner de chez elle au manoir Potter quelque part en France.

Y ayant déjà séjourner à plusieurs reprises les barrières le laissèrent passé sans aucune résistance, et l'homme fit ainsi deux voyages. Lorsqu'il revint ce fut pour prendre en transplanage Pétunia et Dudley qui bien que réticent avait été écœuré de ce que son père avait fait subir à son cousin qu'il considérait secrètement depuis plusieurs années comme son petit frère qu'il fallait protéger. Les deux moldus se retrouvèrent avec le sorcier dans l'immense maison de Harry, et ils purent s'installer tranquillement.

Le même jour Sirius fit venir les avocats des familles Potter et Black leur expliquant toute l'affaire ainsi que la sienne. Et dès que les papiers du divorce entre Monsieur et Madame Dursley furent signés par cette dernière et que les preuves accumulées contre Pettigrow furent scellées, les avocats décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour chez les anglais. Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius fut innocenté, Vernon fut arrêté et envoyé en prison pour viol sur mineur de moins de quinze ans, et Harry fut transféré à Sainte Trinité, toujours plongé dans un profond coma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

Résumé : _Alors qu'Harry revient de sa troisième année de Poudlard, sa tante absente, son oncle se déchaine contre lui. Lorsqu'elle revient au 4 Privet Drive, elle retrouve son neveu dans un triste état et décide de contacter des personne pouvant les aider tous les deux. _

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Les blabla présent dans la fic :

**anglais**

_français_

_***fourchelang***_

*elfique*

_*démoniaque*_

**Chapitre 1**

Suite à un arrêter du Ministère de la Magie Française, Sainte Trinité fut mis en bulle temporelle, après que le ministre en personne ai assister les larmes aux yeux à l'arrivé de Harry Potter. Environ un mois après son arrivé, une jeune fille grièvement blessée arriva, se tenant le ventre et demandant asile et soin, une vieille infirmière la prit en charge et depuis elle avait rejoint la chambre de Harry, elle aussi dans le coma.

Harry resta dans le coma durant trois ans, trois longues années où Sirius, Pétunia, Dudley et Rémus se relayaient jour et nuit à son chevet. Et durant le coma du garçon, tous les soirs ils assistaient à un spectacle des plus troublant.

Six jeunes filles arrivaient à la même heure dissimulées sous de longues capes de différentes couleurs. Et mains dans les mains, elles récitaient comme une longue litanie désespérée dans une langue que personne ne comprenait, mais Sirius avait vue le fluide magique qu'elles engendraient venir se glisser sur Harry et le soigner, alors qu'elles étaient concentrées à guérir cette étrange jeune fille elle aussi dans le coma. Les blessures des adolescents étaient depuis longtemps cicatrisées et tous espéraient qu'ils se réveillent enfin.

Trois ans à voir ce spectacle et personne n'avait encore oser demander à ces jeunes filles qui elles étaient. Lorsqu'enfin Harry reprit connaissance, il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Les jeunes filles étaient toujours là, mais cette fois-ci autour de lui.

Il senti une force douce et chaude envahir son corps, finissant de complètement le réveiller. La fille qui se trouvait à sa droite était de taille moyenne, de long cheveux noir entouraient son jolie visage de porcelaine. Elle avait de grands yeux noir, de fines lèvres rouge, et un très beau sourire pour accueillir le comateux. Le garçon se demanda un instant qui était cette fille et surtout où il se trouvait.

-*_**Ne t'inquiète pas Harry Potter. Tu es en sécurité ici, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Ton père nous a demander de t'aider à te réveiller.***_

_**-*Mort...***_

_**-*James Potter oui, pas ton père adoptif. Tu n'es plus en Angleterre, tu es en France dans un institut appeler Sainte Trinité. Le Ministre français de la Magie Jacques Lenoir est fou de rage qu'en Angleterre ils n'aient pas eut plus de respect pour toi.***_

Harry essaya de se faire à ce fait il avait été adopter par quelqu'un en France. Et il n'était plus en Angleterre donc quelqu'un l'avait emmener. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi ? Il aurait voulut avoir plus d'explications, mais il vit les filles aller entourer un autre lit.

-*_**Nous revenons chaque jours pour notre sœur. Nous t'aiderons dans ton rétablissement, ensuite nous devrons t'expliquer certaines choses que tu dois impérativement savoir, pour le moment repose toi, ton corps, ton esprit et ta magie sont encore faibles et ont besoin de récupérer.***_

Harry acquiesça, se blottissant sous sa couette avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, totalement reposer. Il vit sur une chaise près de lui son parrain endormit, il sentit que sa main était prisonnière de celle de Sirius, et il sourit. Harry essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais ne fit que réveiller le maraudeur en sursaut.

Légèrement hébété Sirius observa autour de lui et fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit que son fils était enfin réveiller. Son fils oui, il n'en revenait toujours pas que James lui ai demander d'être son remplaçant. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, Harry ne le considérerait jamais comme son père. Du moins le croyait-il.

-**Bonjour Harry comment te sens-tu ? **

**-Un peu mieux, **murmura-t-il. **Que s'est-il passé ? **

-**Tu as... Ton oncle t'a agresser. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien Harry vue les circonstances...**

**-Je ne me souviens de rien... Papa, je suis où ? **

Sirius observa le garçon avec de grands yeux écarquiller.

-**Tu m'as appeler papa ? **Demanda-t-il toujours incrédule.

**-Tu ne m'as pas adopter ?** Interrogea-t-il surpris

**-Oh... Euh... Si bien entendu. D'ailleurs il me faudrait ta signature quand tu te sentiras mieux.**

**-J'ai une maman ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Bientôt... Cela fais trois ans que tu es dans le coma, alors... Il faut que tu sache que ça s'est fait tout seul... Et...**

**-C'est qui papa ? **Demanda le garçon en regardant avec grande attention son père qui devenait tout rouge

**-Pétunia Evans **

**-C'est vrai ? **S'exclama-t-il arborant un grand sourire.

**-Oui**

**-Mais c'est géniale ça ! J'ai une vrai famille maintenant et j'ai même un frère !**

Sirius fut surpris il pensait que Harry prendrais cette nouvelle plutôt mal, un peu comme Dudley, mais finalement, il était bien le plus enthousiaste des deux.

-**Nous attendions ton réveil afin de nous marier. Nous le ferons lorsque tu ira mieux d'accord mon cœur ?**

**-Oui papa, **sourit Harry

Harry était réellement heureux pour Sirius qui méritait plus que tous d'avoir du bonheur dans sa vie après Azkaban. Le garçon bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sirius le repoussa doucement et tendrement sous les couvertures, le bordant délicatement, Harry ne chercha même pas à lutter il s'endormit instantanément.

Sirius se leva déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, avant d'aller voir l'état de la jeune fille. Elle avait le teint toujours pâle signe qu'elle était toujours plonger dans son coma profond. Il prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, et commença la lecture à la jeune comateuse.

Cela dura un bon mois. Lorsqu'Harry s'endormait il passait une heure à lire un livre à la jeune fille, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'en faisant ça, elle apprenait de plus en plus de choses. Lorsque Sirius eut fini son livre, il eut un sursaut, avant d'appeler une infirmière. La comateuse avait les yeux ouvert, et cherchait à se lever.

L'infirmière était rondelette, elle avait des court cheveux bouclés et grisonnants. Elle portait de fines lunettes dorées derrières lesquelles se cachaient de magnifique yeux vairon pétillant de malice et d'intelligence. Elle se pencha sur sa patiente.

_-Bonjour Eilysen, ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité. Tes sœurs ne devraient plus trop tarder._

_-Il va revenir _murmura-t-elle

_-Non l'institut est en zone temporelle, il ne peut venir ici. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu es dans un coma profond, Eilysen._

La jeune fille encaissa le coup sans rien laisser paraître. Et puis la porte se rouvrit doucement.

-*_**Lisa ?***_

_**-*Aurélia ?***_

Sirius sursauta, elles parlaient le fourchelang, Harry salua les six jeunes filles d'un simple signe de tête avant de replonger dans son épais grimoire de potion. Les jeunes filles allèrent auprès de leur sœur, et commencèrent à discuter.

_**-*Que s'est-il passé ? Lisa que t'a fait cette ordure ?***_

_**-*Il...* **_Commença la jeune fille baissant la tête, honteuse de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir._***Il m'a mise enceinte et quand il l'a découvert, à décider que je devais avorter...***_

_**-*Il t'a fait quoi ?* **_S'outra une jeune fille qui avait les yeux bridés.

_**-*Liz c'était dans le contrat passé avec Tom...***_

_**-*Aucun de ceux qui nous a recueillit nous a fait autant de mal...* **_S'outra une autre jeune fille

_**-*Olivia... Vous avez grandit chez Mathilde, normale qu'elle ne vous ai rien fait... Emilius me retenait prisonnière là bas, je ne pouvais rien faire... J'aurais aimer être avec vous à m'entrainer, et à développer ma puissance...***_

_**-*Tu sais qui se trouve dans cette pièce ?***_

_**-*Non, mais tu va me le dire Aurélia non ?***_

_**-*Harry Potter est ici, dans cette pièce.***_

Harry releva son visage à l'entente de son prénom, et vit que la jeune fille alité sursautait à son prénom.

_**-*Alors la prophétie est bien réelle. Et Tom va bientôt revenir... Qu'avez vous décider ?***_

_**-*Tu es la pièce maîtresse de l'arme Lisa, à toi de choisir, nous te suivrons toutes.***_

Lisa soupira, puis dans un parfait anglais, parla haut et fort.

-**Qu'en mon âme et conscience, et ayant parfaitement compris le rôle que m'impose mon identité, moi Lisa Jedusor accorde à Harry James Potter, l'entièreté du pouvoir que recel notre corps lorsque sera venu le jour de l'affrontement finale contre Lord Voldemort. Mon père. **

Les six jeunes filles observèrent le brun qui paraissait totalement incrédule tout comme Sirius.

**-Harry, il serait bon pour toi de changer d'identité, Dumbledore pourrait facilement te retrouver ici, de même qu'un mangemort. Tu es sous notre protection comme l'a décidé Lisa. Nous changerons toutes d'identité, et avec ton père serez les seuls sorciers à savoir qui nous sommes. **

**-Qui nous dit qu'à la première occasions vous ne vendrez pas Harry à Voldemort ? **Rugit Sirius

**-Par ces paroles je fais le serment de toujours protéger Harry James Potter contre Tom Elvis Jedusor, et que ma magie me soit retiré si je trahissais cette promesse ainsi soit-il ! **S'exclama Lisa à la stupeur de tous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

Résumé : _Alors qu'Harry revient de sa troisième année de Poudlard, sa tante absente, son oncle se déchaine contre lui. Lorsqu'elle revient au 4 Privet Drive, elle retrouve son neveu dans un triste état et décide de contacter des personne pouvant les aider tous les deux. _

**Concerto pour Sorcier**

Les blabla présent dans la fic :

**anglais **

_français _

_***fourchelang* **_

*elfique*

_*démoniaque*_

**Personnages** :

_Harry Potter / Gabriel Black _

_Eilysen Dalton / Lisa Jedusor 4ème reniée / fille de Tom_

_Lucie Miller / Aurélia Jedusor 2ème reniée / fille de Tom_

_Sun-Li Wong / Lizbeth Jedusor 5 ème reniée__ / fille de Tom_

_Camille Durant / Isabella Jedusor 1ère reniée__ / fille de Tom_

_Sidney Stokes / Amélya Jedusor 6ème reniée__ / fille de Tom_

_Gladyss Winters / Téa Jedusor 3ème reniée__ / fille de Tom_

_Sara-Jane Parker / Olivia Jedusor 7ème reniée__ / fille de Tom_

_Sirius Black / père adoptif de Harry Potter-Black_

_Pétunia Evans-Black / mère adoptive de Harry Potter-Black_

_Dudley Black / frère adoptif de Harry Potter-Black_

_Rémus Lupin / oncle de Harry Potter-Black et parrain de Dudley Black_

_Mathilde Ferrer-Lupin / tante de Harry Potter-Black et marraine de Dudley Black, nounou des filles de Tom_

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis que le serment avait été fait et que les six filles à leur tours avaient fait le même souhait, Harry se sentait différent, comme si une nouvelle magie veillait sur lui, et sur son sommeil. Il avait bien essayer de parler à la jeune fille toujours alité, qui s'appelait Lisa. Mais il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment où le bon sujet de conversation.

De son côté la jeune fille n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Certes il était de son devoir de prévenir, préparer et aider Harry dans la guerre qui revenait à grand pas mais... Elle soupira, elle devait lui parler mais...

_**-*Lisa ?***_

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle en premier.

_**-*Oui Harry ?* **_Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant

-_***Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?...***_

_**-*Nous allons d'abord nous remettre de nos blessures respectives, et ensuite nous commencerons un intense entrainement. Il faudra que l'on se prépare un emploi du temps et voir si dans l'institut il n'y aurait pas des alliés potentiels pour toi.***_

Harry ressentit une nouvelle sécurité, comme si la magie voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plus de chance de vaincre maintenant qu'il avait pour alliés les filles de Tom. Il sursauta lorsque Lisa reprit la parole.

_**-*Quelle est ta nouvelle identité ?***_ Demanda-t-elle

_**-*Gabriel Evans Black. Mon père à fait des papiers dans ce sens et je suis inscrit sous ce nom ici. J'espère que Dumbledore ne me trouvera pas... Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?* **_

La jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire, et Gabriel ressentit une chaleur naissante au niveau de son estomac, une boule agréable qui apparaissait toujours lorsqu'il était proche de cette jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais s'en moquait un peu, il serait aider à vaincre Voldemort.

_**-*Eilysen Dalton* **_Lui dit-elle

Gabriel était content, il avait une... Non plusieurs amies, et bientôt il pourrait en avoir d'autres, pas que Ron ou Hermione, ne soient plus aussi important mais il s'agissait là de sa renaissance, et... Il ne savait l'expliquer, il sentait qu'avec les sept filles plus jamais il n'aurait à avoir peur, les problèmes s'envoleraient.

_**-*Harry ?* **_Reprit-elle, l'air nettement plus gênée.

_**-*Oui Lisa ?* **_

_**-*Si mon père adoptif devait venir ici... Tue-le, s'il te plait... Je n'aurais pas la force de le faire moi-même* **_Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_**-*Je ne... Je demanderais à mon père. Je suis un sorcier pacifiste...* **_Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. _***Mais je te promet de te protéger !***_

La jeune fille soupira, légèrement rassurée.

_**-*Lisa, qui sont tes sœurs ? Pourquoi ont-elles prêter serment ? * **_Demanda Harry

_**-*Ce que je vais te révéler risque de te choquer. Mes sœurs et moi-même sommes les filles de Voldemort. Comme tu le sais. Nous avons toutes été reniées, car Tom ne voulait qu'un garçon afin de perpétuer sa ligné et son noble travail. Oliver est le fils qu'il a eut avec Bellatrix. Lui je me chargerais de le détruire avec mes sœurs.***_

_**-*Qui est ta mère ? * **_Demanda Harry

_**-*Narcissa Black... Mes sœurs et moi même sommes désormais reliées à toi par une prophétie. Je sais que tu es déjà lié à Tom par l'une d'elle. Mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Bien au contraire, nous voulons que notre père soit détruit.***_

Harry la regarda avec étonnement, il savait qu'elles ne lui voulaient aucun mal, sinon il y a bien longtemps que les Mangemorts seraient ici avec eux. Et puis même il avait confiance en elles. Il soupira, Eilysen prit un livre sur la pile qui s'était former sur sa table de chevet. Harry l'imita, dans le couloir les infirmières passaient et repassaient devant la porte de leur chambre laisser ouverte, en discutant du débat qu'il y avait eut à la télévision la veille au soir, contrairement à leurs voisins anglais, les sorciers français habitaient aux côtés des moldus, ces derniers n'avaient pas peur du mélange des genres.

**-Les infirmières parlent beaucoup...**Soupira la jeune fille une nouvelle fois alors que de nouvelles infirmières repassaient en discutant de l'affaire Harry Potter, le nez toujours plonger dans son livre de poésie

**-Faut pas les croire ! Je mets toujours des chaussettes dans mon pantalon !**[1] Répondit le jeune homme avant de virer au rouge en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir.

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant la bêtise de son colocataire, et Harry décida que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il regarda Eily, qui se remit doucement de son fou-rire.

**-Merci** dit-elle sincèrement

**-Euh... de rien, mais pourquoi me remercier ? Je n'ai rien fais qui aurais pu t'aider...**

**-Bien au contraire, tu m'as fais rire. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion que ça se produise.** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

**-Que lis-tu ? **Demanda-t-il intrigué par ce si petit livre

**-Le bateau ivre et autres poèmes de Arthur Rimbaud, je m'avance un peu dans les devoirs, sinon Mlle Nilo va encore me faire des reproches, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les supporter cette année...**

**-Et c'est bien ?** Demanda-t-il curieux

**-Si tu aime la poésie, je te le conseil. **Lui dit-elle avec un très beau sourire qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois Harry.

**-Qui est Mlle Nilo ? **

**-Oh il est vrai que tu es 'nouveau' ici... Mlle Nilo est notre professeur de littérature, elle fais un contrôle toutes les semaines, mais... Tu sais lire ou parler le français ? **Demanda Eily en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

**-Je ne... Je n'ai jamais appris... **Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

**-Et bien je vais te l'apprendre ça sera plus simple pour toi ensuite de t'intégrer dans ta classe. Il n'est pas sûr que nous soyons ensemble pendant les cours. **Lui dit-elle en essayant de se lever pour le rejoindre dans son lit.

N'y arrivant pas, Harry la rejoignit. Il avait commencer doucement sa rééducation et avait impressionner son kinésithérapeute de par sa persévérance, et son envie tellement grande de s'en sortir. C'est lentement qu'il prit place à ses côtés, elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais il le chassa d'un geste négligeant de la main, cela ne le dérangeait pas de se déplacer du moment qu'on ne lui demandais pas de courir un 400 m haie, sans haie...

Eilysen débuta son cours, et Harry fut subjuguer par tant de simplicité. Il n'avait même pas à se forcer, comme si il avait déjà appris cette langue si belle. Il essaya une phrase prit sous une impulsion soudaine.

_-Je comprenais le longue, comme qui m'avait appris. _Essaya-t-il

La jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire, avant de le reprendre.

_-Tu comprends cette langue, comme si quelqu'un te l'avait déjà enseigner, c'est cela ? _

_-Oui, je comprend. _

Il s'essaya une nouvelle fois, et eut plus de succès.

_-Il fait beau ce matin. _

Cette fois Eilysen lui fit un magnifique sourire, il connaissait la langue parler maintenant, l'alphabet et les chiffres. Le garçon apprenait à une vitesse effarante. Bien qu'il se laisse du temps, il ne voulait pas non plus passé à côté de choses essentielles.

Il adorait en plus écouter Eilysen lui parler dans cette langue comme si cela pouvait encore plus les rapprocher. Il se secoua mentalement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en présence de la jeune fille il était tellement bien, comme si une partie de lui qui lui avait toujours manquer était enfin là. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant, quand ils iraient mieux tous les deux. Peut-être, mais aussi voir cela avec son père car il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il éprouvait...

[1] – ® Dr House


End file.
